


First and Only

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young prince's first morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #19 at , _Feel the sun on your face_. Also covers the prompt _wet_ for 's [monthly drabble](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/1906521.html?view=47361625#t47361625) challenge. And finally covers the prompt of _baby/child_ for my [cotton candy bingo card](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html). First posted [here](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/43055.html).

Arthur was sitting in the rocking chair, struck dumb by awe and wonder and love. He could hear Gaius helping the midwife to clean up and the birds just beginning to call out to the morning. Merlin was talking softly, half formed thoughts that didn't make much sense. He'd already held their son, but had let Arthur take over because Gaius urged him to rest.

And all of that was insignificant to the same bundle Arthur was holding. Their son was asleep, clean and happy and wrapped up. Arthur had wondered at that; he'd woken himself and Merlin both up when he had felt a wetness on his legs just after midnight. But he supposed someone had to have cleaned him.

"Arthur?" Gaius called softly.

Arthur looked away and took a deep breath. "Gauis. Yes. What is it? Is it Merlin?"

Gaius smiled. "He's fallen asleep. He'll be fine, so far as I can tell. Not that I know much in this instance. We have received word that the Druid healer will be here within the hour."

Arthur nodded. "Good. If he can, I want him brought here immediately."

"As you wish." Gaius bowed his head. "May I? I haven't had the time to say hello properly."

Arthur swallowed hard and nodded. He steeled himself to hand his son over, but Gaius only looked down at the boy, only laying a finger on his cheek. "Hello, young prince. Your fathers are wonderful men. Listen to them well and you'll do well."

Arthur looked up at Gaius, the man who had been as constant in his life as his own father had been. Gaius who had been the only father Merlin had ever known. He would be the only grandfather Arthur's son would know, even though Gaius might not be with them for much longer. Arthur pressed his son into Gaius' arms. "And this, my son, is the man who will teach you how to not be a clot pole like your father and to think before acting like your dad does."

Gaius chuckled. "Someone has to teach them. And I will teach you, as well." He nodded to himself or the boy and then brushed his forehead with a kiss. He handed him back to Arthur with another smile and took his leave.

Arthur walked over to the window and tilted his son's face to the window. "Do you feel that? That is the sun rising over Camelot. This is our kingdom, our people. Other kings, other rulers--they take advantage of that. Tax their people to death, take more than their share of the harvests. They don't protect them, don't learn from them. But not here in Camelot. We only take just enough, to rule the kingdom justly and protecting all of the citizens. To learn from them, to never be better.

"Camelot will love you, but only if you love her in return. Feel the sun and know it is the same sun we all feel. The same sun that nourishes us all. And never loose sight of that." Arthur took a deep breath. "And never, ever forget that you serve the people, not the other way around."

Arthur felt Merlin's magic before he heard him speak. It was warmth, flowing over him and into his body. Their son stirred, but not fitfully. He sighed, a content sound.

"Come back to bed and stop making him a prince just yet," Merlin groaned. "He's still just our little one."

Arthur crossed over to their bed and sat next to Merlin. "Never too young to know that he isn't here to be royal tyrant."

Merlin smirked. "I'll make sure he remembers."

"You should be resting," Arthur told him.

Merlin held out his arms and Arthur helped him settle their son next to him. He pulled off his boots and slipped into the bed. Together, he and Merlin cradled their son between them. "Now I can rest," Merlin whispered.

Arthur didn't think he'd be able to. He couldn't--someone had to watch over them. He lay his arm over them both and swallowed hard. Merlin looked up and smiled softly, as if sharing Arthur's thoughts. He nodded once and fell into a sort of doze. Arthur stayed awake, living in the moment, their first as a family and the only time they would ever have such unguarded peace together. He drifted and dozed and took not one second for granted.


End file.
